Their First Journey
by Edge22
Summary: A group of young rookie adventurer's who have stayed in Windurst for most of their life finally decide to leave Windurst explore Vana'Diel. Note: This is my first fanfic, Chap. 2 up
1. Chapter 1:Another Tale Begins

**Chapter 1: Another Tale Begins**

**Description:** A group of young rookie adventurer's who have stayed in Windurst for most of their life finally decide to leave Windurst explore Vana'Diel.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fan fic so don't be so harsh when reviewing if its crappy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFXI, I own the game but not the company that made it, so in other words I didn't make FFXI and I don't own PlayOnline, Square Enix owns POL and made FFXI. But I own the characters in this story, so don't think about copying them!

* * *

Rai stood infront of the fountain in Windurst Woods, his Sapara shining brightly. In front of him was hundreds of Windurstians chanting his name, the men praising him, the women swooning for him. This was Rai's moment of glory, something he had wanted since he was a child.

* * *

Suddenly Rai was rudely awakened from his dream, he was sleeping in his bed. A Mithra stood atop him with an angry look on her face

"Rrrrrai! you overslept! we werrrre supposed to meet the others at the gate an hour ago!"

Rai plucked some wax from his ears, "And good morning to you too Rabah."

"Come on get your armor on and lets go, I already packed your things." She threw Rai's leather vest at him, still looking very pissed off.

The young warrior scratched his head and got dressed in his gear. Rai put on his bandana and walked out his front door, Rabah already waiting outside with both of their bags.

"Finally", Rabah said angerly.

"Where were we supposed to meet them again?"

"You goblin for brains! we werrrre supposed to meet them at Levianthan Gate." The pissed off Red Mage look as though she was going to cast Firaga on Rai.

"Jeez calm down I'm only a Hume"

"A dumb Hume no doubt about it"

After a few minutes of bickering, they decided to go to the gate and meet with the other Adventurer's

* * *

There were four Adventurer's waiting impatiently at Levianthan Gate, when Rai and Rabah arrived they surrounded them like Hare's to a Beast Master.

"Rabah!" A buff looking Tarutaru wearing no shirt or shoes shouted, "What tooky-wooky you guys so long!"

"Well **_someone_ **overrrrslept Tai-puru" Rai light punched Rabah's shoulder, "Hey shut up about that already"

"God you two bicker like an old married couple." A scrawny Elvaan wearing a very expensive vest grabbed both of them by the neck "Yeah like me and Rai would ever get marrrrrried Kyth."

"But Rrrrrrabah you and Rai make the perrrrrrfect couple!" another Mithra jumped in the coversation, she was wearing a white cloak. "Yeah Rabah" the cocky Rai said "Panaa is right, lets go behind the bushes for a while and we can..." Rabah broke free off Kyth's grasp on her neck and knocked down Rai with the hilt of her sword ,"And stay down you big perrrrrrvert!"

Another Mithra in a Power Gi walked next to Panaa "They fighting again?" Tai-puru eagerly answered ,"Yuppy-wuppy Luki."

Panaa turned to Luki and kissed him ,"Hey there darrrrrling." The Mithran Samurai licked the side of her cheek "Ready for our jourrrrney my love?" The White Mage smiled "You bet"

Meanwhile Rabah was stomping on Rai's body, calling him a perverted no good goblin and that he is a disgrace to the Hume race, Kyth franticly trying to calm her down. After delivering his "I Love You's" to his lover, Luki interveined the squabbling ,"Come on stop this childish bickering and lets begin our jourrrrney, we've wasted enough time already"

"Yeah Luki is right, lets go alrrrrrrready, but that still doesn't change the fact that your a big perrrrrrvert Rai!" Rabah stopped her rampage and helped Rai get on his feet. Rai thought to himself, _"Now its time to make something of myself, let everyone in Vana'diel know the name of the Adventurer Rai Kusanagi!"_

* * *

Well thats the first Chapter of my first fan fic done, hope you guys liked it. Let me get a few things down first, Rai is a Hume M WAR, Rabah is a Mithra F RDM, Kyth is a Elvaan M THF, Tai-Puru is a Tarutaru M MNK, Panaa is a Mithra F WHM, and Luki is a Mithra M SAM. Yes there are Male Mithra's, you just can't play as them, so I thought I should put a Male Mithra in this fan fic, something I'm pretty sure no one has thought of 


	2. Chapter 2:Where Are We Going?

**Chapter 2: Where are We Going?**

**Description:** And so the adventure begins, and our heroes run into a few minor problems, and the past of Rabah and Rai is told.

**Author's Notes:** Ok my chapters are gonna be longer now, cause I have more idea's nowDisclaimer: I do not own FFXI, I own the game but not the company that made it, so in other words I didn't make FFXI and I don't own PlayOnline, Square Enix owns POL and made FFXI. But I own the characters in this story, so don't think about copying them!

**

* * *

**The party is already on their journey, walking through the plains of Sarutabaruta 

Rai moaned, "Are we there yet?"

Rabah replied, "No! stop asking that!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm hungry can we go to a Tavern?"

"Stop yourrrrr whining!"

"But I'm hungry"

"Thats it Rrrrrrai if you complain one morrrrre time I swear I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what? tail me to death?"

"Thats the last straw!"

Rabah jumped on top of Rai and began beating him with the hilt of her sword, Tai-puru and Kyth desperatley trying to halt her rampage, Luki and Panaa were too busy fondling each other's tails to notice the brawl. Tai-puru was able to pull off Rabah from the bruised Rai, but not before she hit Rai right where the sun doesn't shine.

Kyth scratched his head, "you sure did a number on him"

Rabah crossed her arms, "Well he deserrrrrved it, he was annoying me"

Panaa poked the bruised and beaten Rai with her wand, "Is...is he dead?"

"No he's not dead my love, just knocked out." Luki examined Rai's body "At least I think he is"

"Grrrrreat now we have some dead luggage, I say we leave him here for the Yagudo's"

Tai-puru jumped furiously, "But Rabah howy-wowy could you be so meany-weany to someone you've known since you was a little-wittle Mithra?"

Rabah sighed, "I was young and stupid"

* * *

flash back 

There is a group of children running around atop the Orastery in Windurst, in the farthers corner sits a child Rai eating pieces of sushi and reading his foreign adventure books. A child Rabah walks up to Rai holding a piece of Fish Kabob.

Rabah smiled, "I'll trade ya a piece of Fish Kabob for some of yourrrrr sushi"

"Deal"

"Grrrrreat! my name's Rrrrabah Maharrrabu whats yours?"

"Rai...Rai Kusanagi"

"You look new here wherrrrre are you from?"

"I just moved here from Norg"

"Wowies Norrrrg? I hear there are alot of pirrrrates and ninja's there"

"Uh-huh there's also alot of samurai and monsters"

While eating their lunch's together they began telling jokes to each other and telling each other stories. They talked late in the afternoon until Rai's parents called him home for dinner

"I hope to see you again Rrrrrai Kusanagi." Rabah smiled and waved goodbye to him

"I hope to see you again too Rabah Maharabu" Rai waved goodbye and made his way home, he thought to himself _"Wow Rabah seems like a cute girl...for a Mithra"_

years later

A teenage Rai sits atop a hill in East Sarutabaruta, near the Walls of Windurst. A teenage Kyth walks over to Rai and sits down next to him.

"Hey Rai whatcha' doing out here? theres monsters in this area"

"I'm just thinking, and all thats out here are some hare's and mandragora's, all the nasty ones come out at night."

"Whatcha' thinking about"

"Stuff thats all"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff"

"Come on tell me!"

"Fine...Kyth...can someone love a person thats of a different race?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have this friend right...and this friend is a hume, and he thinks he's in love with this Mithra girl, ok?"

the puzzled Kyth replied, "O...k"

"But I..I mean my friend doesn't know if he should be with her cause she's a Mithra and he's a Hume, so what should I...I mean my friend do?"

"Well" Kyth poked at his forehead "Your friend should tell that Mithra how he feels, love is blind, it does not care about race, but tell him they better be prepared for the worst if they decide to have a child!"

"Thanks for the advice Kyth"

"Anytime pal, the tavern is still open wanna go grab a drink?"

"Sure lets go"

5 months later

Rai is standing by the fountain, its the middle of the night. Rabah runs up to him wearing her night robe

"Rrrrai why did you want to meet out here this late?"

"Its because...I have something to tell you"

"Whats is it then?"

"Rabah...I...I.."

"Yes?"

"I...I was wondering if I could move in with you since your parents moved to Mhura and my parents are away in Jeuno"

"Sure thing Rrrrrai, but why did you ask me so late at night?"

"No...no reason"

"Well have you packed yourrrrr things yet?"

"No not yet I'll go do it right now"

"Alrrrrright I'll see you in the morning"

"Alright see ya"

as Rabah was walking toward her home she yelled something to Rai ,"You better not peep on me while we are living together!"

Rai gave her an empty smile, "I won't trust me!"

As Rai was packing his things he thought to himself _"Shit...what the hell is wrong with me...why can't I tell her! am I just a coward!"_

1 year later

Rabah was taking a soothing bath after a long and hard training session

"Ah...nothing like a good bath after a long day of trrrrraining"

As she rubber her back with a sponge she noticed something in the chest that she stored her towels in

"Rai!" The angry Mithra threw her sponge at the chest and put on a towel "You little perrrrvert!" she got up and pulled Rai out of the chest, Rai giving her a nervous smile

"Heh heh...hi"

"Don't hi me! what the hell do you think you werrrre doing watching me take a bath?"

"Ummmm...admiring your body?"

"You little perverted freak!" Rabah began fiercly striking his face until he was out cold "Hmph...pervert." She locked the unconcious Rai outside of the house till she was finished with her bath

2 months later

Tai-puru, Luki, Panaa, and Kyth are all sitting down in the tavern. Rai and Rabah walk over to them and take a seat at their table

"Alright why did you guys ask us to meet you here?" Rai took a sip of Luki's juice

"Well" Kyth answered "We've been thinking, since our training is almost finished"

Luki continued "And since we've been in Windurrrrrrrrst most of our lives"

Tai-puru nodded "We should go on a greaty-watey adventure and explore all of Vana'Diel!"

Rai slammed his hand on the table, "I'm game! this is what I've been wanting to do all my life!"

Rabah shaked her head in rejection, "Rai you wouldn't last a day out in wilderness"

"Rrrrabah are you in or not?", Luki slid a drink over to Rabah

Rabah catch's the cup, "I'm in"

end flash back

* * *

Kyth picked up the unconcious Rai and carried him on his back, "Come on guys I'll carry him, we've wasted to much time lets go already" 

Panaa pondered, "Wait a minute, we don't even know where we arrrrre going"

"Good point my dear." Luki kissed his lover and lightly bit her bottom lip

Tai-puru tapped his forehead, "Hmmm where should we goey-woey?"

"Well we could go to Mhurrrra and visit my parents"

"Good idea Rabah, theres also a ship to the port town of Selbina, from there we could go to either the Republic of Bastok or the Kingdom of San D'oria."

"But Kyth! there's skelly-wellytons on the way to Mhura"

"So there are 6 of us, can we call ourselves Adventurer's if we are scared of some living skeletons?"

"Well I guess your righty-wighty"

"So its settled" Luki pounded his fist into his palm "We are on our way to Bastok!"

"Hey we didn't say thaty-waty"

"Yeah Luki, well decide on that when we arrrrrive at Selbina"

"Well we arrrrren't gonna make any progress by just standing here! lets get a move on!" Panaa pulled out her wand "I'll lead the way!"

* * *

Yup Chap. 2 done, I'll try to update this fic more frequently. btw what I meant by the Be prepared for the worst if they have children line is that some weird stuff could happen if a Hume and a Mithra have a baby...but not as wierd as a Galka and a Taru or a Mithra and a Taru, or an Elvaan and a Taru. 


End file.
